


A Useless Hero (Ik this title sucks)

by tessierose



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, malec - Fandom
Genre: Death, I Tried, M/M, Malec, Mortal instruments - Freeform, Panic Attack, Shadowhunters - Freeform, The Lord Of Shadows, Why did I write this was a recommended tag so basically I hate myself, comment, first fanfic, magnus bane/alec lightwood - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessierose/pseuds/tessierose
Summary: This contains spoilers for The Lord Of Shadows. Alec's reaction to Annabell's freakout in the Accords Hall. This is my first fic please read and leave a comment!





	A Useless Hero (Ik this title sucks)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert!! This contains spoilers for The Lord Of Shadows! Also, these are not my characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.. enjoy!

Okay... here I go

Alec's breathing was labored. His heart was racing. He could not calm himself down. Alec was supposed to be strong, he was supposed to be a role model, a hero. And here he was having a full blown panic attack in the middle of the Accords Hall. He was leaning against the hall doors trembling as he watched the chaos unfold in front of him. The tears streaming down his face were shed for his father, Robert. He had finally accepted Alec's relationship and had been bonding with Alec's children. Robert lay covered in blood as he has been sliced open. He had no pulse, he had no more blood to lose, he was dead. Alec cried for his father, "dad please dad" he had said. And then the poor Blackthorn girl was stabbed in the heart. He felt sorrow for the family and remembered his younger brother Max who had died years before. All the sadness he had thought was resolved came flooding back. His anxiety over his unconcious boyfriend, Magnus, seemed crippling. And as he sat rocking himself cursing himself for falling apart when he was needed Emma Carstairs flew into action. And then, inevitably, as he had been short of breath, he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was kind of rushed...It isn't formatted well I know that. I also was not sure how to end so that isn't very strong. I would love some constructive criticism! Please let me know what you think what I should work on and if you want this fic expanded! Maybe a different ending?


End file.
